


Wrong, but somehow still right

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo is ready to celebrate George's birthday - if only he hadn't messed up one little detail.





	Wrong, but somehow still right

Ringo looked around the kitchen once more to make sure everything was perfect—yes, the cake, present, and banner were all in place. George would be arriving any minute now, and Ringo couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.

When George opened the door, however, he looked much more surprised than Ringo had been anticipating.

“Happy birthday, George!” Ringo yelled, rushing over to put a hand on George’s shoulder.

“Wow…well, thank you, Ritchie, but—”

“Oh, don’t worry, it was no trouble at all to put all this together,” Ringo smiled.

“That’s great, but…my birthday is _February_ twenty-fifth, not January.”

Ringo froze. “What?” How could that be possible? They had celebrated George’s birthday together many times before, there was no way that he could have messed up so badly. He hurried to where his calendar was hanging up to make sure he hadn’t written down the wrong date…

“God, damn it, I flipped to the wrong month.”

He heard George laughing from the other side of the kitchen. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“No, it’s not fine,” Ringo said, slouching into a chair at the table. “How could I forget my own best friend’s birthday?”

“Ritchie, I’m not mad.”

“Why not? You should be furious.”

“Are you kidding?” George laughed, grabbing a plate and fork. “Now I’ll get two birthday cakes. This is the best non-birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mistaken birthday


End file.
